Jealousy
by JohnYoung
Summary: NEW CHAPTER 5, REPLACED CHAPTER 4, please re-read if you read my last chapter. At first based on the episode "Limbo". John is jealous of Cara's connection with Stephen. Will John tell Stephen how he feels? Will he show him? Warning: Spoilers, please R&R what you think, and for more John/Stephen, thank you!
1. Chapter 1

John's hand slipped into the box of popcorn he was holding, picking up a piece and throwing it into his mouth. He scanned the hall for Stephen and found him in a huddle with his team mates. A smile spread across John's face as he examined the brunette, but all he could think about was how lucky Cara was.

Since the beginning, when Cara was just talking to Stephen telepathically, John couldn't help but feel jealous. He had so much respect for Stephen, he felt guilty after what he had done to Stephen's father, and if Stephen was anything like his father, then he was a man to respect.

John wasn't hurt by what Cara had done. Yes, he cared about her, but he was more upset at the fact that he couldn't be with Stephen. He saw the way Cara was with him, the connection they had, and it crushed him. John acted as if he didn't care about Stephen, tried to act as if nothing was wrong. Cara thought that he was jealous of Stephen and the connection she had with him, but it was the other way around all along.

John kept his head clear despite all he was feeling. His eyes scanned Stephen's body as it glistened with sweat. _Time to have some fun._

Stephen heard John's thoughts, it was John's intention for them to be heard. Stephen swallowed hard as he readied himself. The huddle disbanded with a cheer, "let's go Wildcats" John repeated after the team.

The game was in motion and Stephen glanced up so see John with his eyes fixed upon him. Stephen made his move but the ball hit him in the face with a thud. The team scored anyhow. John let out a snicker as he took another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Stephen looked up to see the dirty blonde haired man smirking at him. Stephen panted as he caught his breath and turned away from John. Stephen had another chance to score, he saw the opportunity but as he was about to take it he came face to face with the floor. The ball managed to reach the net and the team scored once again. Stephen picked himself up off the floor with a look of annoyance plastered across his face. He turned to see John looking pleased with himself, shovelling another mouthful of popcorn into his mouth.

When the game finished Stephen changed as quickly as he could, he needed to see John, little did he know John could already see him. John stood outside as Stephen got changed, he peered in telling himself it was only to check how long he would be. When Stephen was fully clothed, John positioned himself behind the door with his back against the wall. He tried to look as confident and relaxed as possible, but he was nervous.

Stephen came out of the changing rooms to find John propped up against the wall. His hair was ruffled, his skin was glowing, and his eyes were glistening. Stephen tried not to think about how John looked, leaning against the wall with his eyes fixed upon him.

Too late.

John already knew what he was thinking, his mouth turned up at the corner.

"What was that?" Stephen questioned, his eyes fixed upon John's, but that wasn't the question he wanted to ask.

John fought the urge to bite his lip as he read Stephen's thoughts and emotions. _What is this? _John asked Stephen, his voice low in Stephen's mind. _I know what you're thinking._

Stephen broke eye contact with John, and after a second he replied. _Took you long enough._

Stephen took a step closer to John, their eyes meeting again. John's lips parted, he stared at Stephen speechless as he cupped his face. Stephen's eyelashes fluttered as he leaned in towards John.

To their surprise Cara teleported right behind them. Stephen stepped away from John quickly, adrenaline ran through his body as he realised how close they had cut it.

"So I guess you two have made up" Cara looked at the two men with little emotion.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that" Stephen replied, John's gaze was still fixed upon Stephen, even with Cara in the room. Cara walked down the short flight of steps in front of her.

"I better get going" John teased, winking at Stephen. Stephen watched as the two of them teleported away. Stephen's heart beat steadied and the rush he felt was dying down, but this was merely the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephen looked to the side of where he was standing, he found a small tag attached to a wheel. Stephen recognised it from somewhere, but he couldn't think where.

He thought back to the matter at hand, catching the tomorrow person guilty for the recent sexual assaults. The victims all found their hair wet when they were returned home, Stephen remembered Cara telling him that water could be a psychic barrier. He looked down to see the pipes running either side of the wheel, full of water. This tag that was hung from it, it looked so familiar. He remembered back to when TIM was showing a range of badges on screen, suddenly it clicked. Everything fell into place. The rapist must have been taking them to the sewers! The badge matched one that he had seen on screen. Stephen turned to call for John, but he had already left, Cara too.

Stephen looked at the suppression cuff on his wrist. He wanted to take action against the threat, but he was powerless. Then he thought about what had just happened between himself and John.

He had been talking to him telepathically, but that was impossible. Yes it was true that his powers were strong and he was able to use them inside Ultra when no one else could, but why would his uncle make him wear a suppression cuff if it didn't have any affect on him? Maybe it was a test, to see if Stephen could use his powers, even when they were suppressed. Or maybe he was just imagining what had happened between him and John...

Stephen thought about everything he had felt as he stared into John's eyes. He felt so close to him, so intimate. It was almost as if they were connected. He could feel exactly what John was feeling, the passion, the adrenaline. Stephen felt the same rush and he knew that John could see it, too. He saw the smug look on John's face. That smirk, what it made him feel, the fine hairs covering his body stood on end as he thought back. This couldn't be his mind playing tricks on him, this was real.

Stephen took a deep breath, deciding to try teleporting. If this worked, then he didn't have to fear Jedakiah, or worry about the limits he faced when forced to wear the suppression cuff. And most importantly, it would prove that what he felt was real, that John really did feel something towards him. He loosened himself up, rocking back and forth on his toes, ready to jump.

Stephen took a leap but was sprung back, falling onto the cold hard floor. Stephen slowly picked himself up, his whole body aching. Looks like it was all in his head after all. The way John felt, he must have made it up, but how? He was so sure of their connection, even if John hadn't spoken to him, he could still see it in his eyes, his body language.

Eventually Stephen gave up pulling himself off the floor as he broke down. He screwed up his face in distress, his eyes welling up. How could he have been so stupid? So naive? He held his head in his hands, he couldn't even bear to think about it anymore.

* * *

><p>Back at the hideout John sat back, trying not to think about what had just happened, yet he too couldn't stop thinking about Stephen or the suppression cuff.<p>

Cara approached him quickly, she looked anxious. "What's wrong?" John questioned, beginning to worry.

"It's Stephen."

"Can you be a little less vague?" John snapped as he started to panic.

"I can feel him, he's... Sad" Cara replied, not really knowing how else to put it, or how else to reply to his aggressive response. Cara looked away from John as she felt the pain Stephen felt. In the second Cara's eyes were off John, he let his guard down, all the pain he felt could be seen in his expression. Not wanting Cara to notice, John teleported without notifying her, to the place he had last seen Stephen, behind the changing rooms.

"Stephen!" John shouted, no reply. His heart pounded as he continued to grow concerned. A moment later Cara appeared, John turned quickly hoping to see Stephen. _Come on Stephen, don't do this to me. I know you can hear m_e. John thought, looking around the hallway for any sign of Stephen.

Cara stared at John confusedly. _It's not as if he's in danger_, she thought as she watched the blonde work himself into a panic.

"Wait, I can feel something" she said painfully, closing her eyes, flinching at what she felt; what Stephen was feeling. She then opened her eyes in a flash as she felt something, heard something in her head. It was him, a cry for help. _Stephen's in trouble_.

Cara alerted Russell, telling him to meet them in the sewers, where she believed Stephen was. Cara and John teleported there, finding the culprit. Stephen's lifeless body floated in the filthy sewage water. "I'll get Stephen" John told them, trying not to sound too upset.

John sprinted through the foul water as he made his way over to Stephen's limp body. John pulled Stephen out of the water, rolling him onto his back. Stephen's eyes were shut and he wasn't breathing. John stared at his dull, expressionless face and thought back to the night he killed Stephen's father. The same expression on his face as the life left him. The guilt filled John, determined to make things right, he reached his hands out onto Stephen's chest and tried to resuscitate him, but knew what he had to do. Cara walked over as John inhaled, readying himself for something he could never have expected.


	3. Chapter 3

Cara's eyes were fixed on John who was now hovering over Stephen's stiff body, she stared at Stephen with worried eyes.

John's heart raced as he leaned in towards Stephen. John held Stephen's expressionless face in his cold, shaking hands as he pulled himself closer.

He knew he had to resuscitate him, give him mouth to mouth. He knew he had to save him, but he didn't have the power. He couldn't breathe properly, he felt weak and fragile as he quivered over Stephen's still form, his nerves taking over. He started to panic as he thought of losing Stephen, and how it would all be because of him. All John could think of was Stephen's lips, the only way to save him, yet he didn't have the power in him to do so. The only thing he could do was kiss him. Not save him, but kiss him goodbye. Maybe Stephen would feel it before he left this cruel world for good. Maybe he'd know how John really felt, at last.

John's face was finally nearing Stephen's. John was about to kiss him, a tear fell onto Stephen's pale skin from John's watering eyes. _This can't be happening._

Cara stared at Stephen as he lay still on the ground, but she didn't let herself grow too emotional. She was able to hold back the tears as the guilt she was feeling grew, she couldn't help but feel terrible for what she and Stephen had put John through. Cara didn't understand what John was doing, but she was too emotional to give it any thought.

John's lips came into contact with Stephen's. John delicately planted a kiss on Stephen's lips, knowing it would be the only chance he'd ever get to do so. Their lips parted and John stared at Stephen, hoping for some sort of miracle. But as expected, Stephen remained lifeless and cold.

John screwed up his face and started crying uncontrollably, falling onto his back next to Stephen. He held onto Stephen's torso as he cried. John couldn't help wishing he had of done more, wishing he had of said something. _This is all my fault... I'm so sorry Stephen_, John thought as he turned over, resting his head on Stephen's chest in defeat.

At that moment, Stephen's chest lifted as he took a deep breath, his eyes shooting open. John lifted his head quickly in shock, staring at Stephen in amazement. John's hands reached frantically over Stephen's body as he felt his muscles contracting._ You're alive!_

"John..." Stephen wheezed as he caught his breath, spewing water from his mouth. Stephen threw his arms over John and rested his head on his shoulder. "Thank you" he whispered in John's ear, breathless, closing his eyes as he absorbed the warmth of John's body.

"For what?"

"For saving me" Stephen replied, lifting his head as he gazed into John's glinting eyes, full of tears. Stephen wiped John's tears away, giving him a warming smile.

Cara glared at the two of them and turned around, teleporting away.

"It wasn't your fault, John" Stephen reassured him as he saw the guilty look on John's face, neither of them taking any notice of Cara leaving.

"I know, I just... Got a little worried" John lied, he didn't let Stephen in, didn't let him see what he done to his father. He couldn't let that come between them.

Stephen lunged towards John and kissed him. John's eyes widened in surprise as Stephen's lips met his, he never expected to feel them again, and this time with so much more life and warmth. John closed his eyes; his hands reached out towards Stephen's face, feeling his skin now warm to the touch. _It's okay, it's over now_, Stephen told John, as their lips parted. John gazed at Stephen with comforting eyes.

_Never do that to me again_, John teased, now smirking.

Stephen returned the look, letting out a little laughter.

"Come on, let's get you out of here" John said, patting Stephen on the back and pulling him to his feet. He threw Stephen's arm over his shoulder and teleported them away.

* * *

><p>Later on, in the hideout, Cara confronted John. "So, are we good now?" She questioned.<p>

"Well technically now we've both made out with Stephen" John blushed as he thought back to that first moment, Stephen's soft lips against his own. He had wanted to kiss Stephen for so long, but had never been able to build up the courage. It was unfortunate that it had happened under such circumstances, but it was still special. He didn't know what Cara thought, but he assumed he'd find out soon, Cara wasn't one to keep things in.

Cara glared at John with narrow eyes. "I'm not going to deny it, there is something between Stephen and me."

John felt that jealous felling fill him up once again. But then he thought back to the scene behind the changing rooms. He and Stephen had been able to communicate, just like Stephen had been able to with Cara. _Perhaps Stephen just has that connection with everyone_, he thought To himself. _What I'm connected to Stephen, too?_ John's eyes widened at the thought, maybe he did have a chance with Stephen after all!

"Just tell me one thing. Do you love me Cara?" John asked, worried about how Cara would react if she knew, and genuinely did love Stephen and him.

"Yes" Cara replied.

John swallowed hard, this wasn't good. "That's all I needed to know" he answered, walking over to Cara. He rested his head against hers. It wasn't exactly a lie, he really did need to know. The problem was that Cara didn't know the real reason why.

* * *

><p>Not long after, Stephen arrived at the hideout, he approached Cara when she was alone.<p>

"Cara, I need to tell you something" Stephen said with urgency.

"Yeah me too... About what happened between us..."

"No, that's not it..." Stephen interrupted, avoiding Cara's gaze. "It's about John."


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it?" Cara asked. She looked at Stephen with worried eyes as she started to panic, hoping John was okay.

"Something's wrong" Stephen said quickly, he reached his out his hand, urging Cara to follow him. They ran out of the room and teleported outside. "Can you hear that?" Stephen questioned, squinting his eyes as he adjusted to his surroundings.

"I can't hear anything" Cara said, shaking her head worriedly.

_Please, someone help_. Stephen flinched at the sound of John's strained voice.

"I can hear him, I don't know where it's coming from, but it's his voice" Stephen scrunched his nose and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate, he had to find John. "He's trying to talk to us."

_Stephen_... The voice called out, echoing through Stephen's mind. It was as if John were there with him, calling his name. His voice was weak and pained, Stephen knew there was something wrong, he had to do something, he had to do something now.

In a sudden flash Stephen was in a dull room of greys and greens. It was almost as if he were there, but he felt distant. The dismal walls closed in on him and he felt the restricting chains on his hands and feet, the cold metal rubbed against his raw aching skin. He looked down to see the dirty cuffs around his wrists, skin peeling, revealing red irritated flesh. The rusted metal cuffs felt as though they were becoming tighter and tighter as he struggled, every move he made felt like a step backwards.

Tears streamed from his eyes, red and sore. He tried to lift his hands, but the chains weighed him down. His hands shook as he held them higher, he looked at the loose skin, the burns, the blood trickling from his wrist. Searing pain overcame him as he tried to pull his hands out of the rusty cuffs. Gut wrenching screams, as loud as lions, escaped his dry throat. His skin was bruised and aching, making it harder to move.

The room started spinning as he started to lose consciousness. He closed his eyes as it was too tiring to keep them open.

Hanging on to his last ounce of strength he opened his eyes slowly, painfully. He saw what he believed to be a doorway in front of him, a blinding light. A figure stood looking down on him with no face. The silhouette's posture was menacing as the black figure towered over him. The figure moved closer, crouching beside him, the man tilted his head as though he were examining him.

The figure's darkness blanketed him, blinded him. All of a sudden he was back in his own body. The fresh air filled his lungs as he took a deep breath. He saw Cara stood in front of him, staring in awe.

"What happened? What did you see?" Cara asked anxiously.

"I was in a room... It was dark and..." after a long pause, Cara placed a hand on Stephen's shoulder, comforting him. "My hands and feet were in chains..."

"Do you think that's where John is?" Cara suggested.

"I hope it isn't."

* * *

><p>John sat in the darkness with his eyes closed, he didn't want Stephen to see anymore. John knew Stephen could feel what he was feeling, see what he was seeing; he didn't want Stephen to have to go through this.<p>

John felt the warm breath of the man crouched beside him, the warmth against his neck sent shivers up his spine. John didn't know who it was, only that they had caught him taking a walk.

All he wanted was time to himself, he couldn't bear to stay down there, he couldn't bear to see Cara look at him as though everything were okay. If only he could tell her the truth. John left the hideout, he headed to Stephen's house where he was confronted by who he thought was ULTRA.

The room was silent, other than the sound of dripping water and John's faint heartbeat. John broke the silence. "What do you want with me?"

"With you? Well, we'll probably kill you" the man mocked, nearing John's bruised face. "But not until you tell us where they are."

"Who?" John teased, smirking.

"Don't taunt me, boy" the man warned, standing up and taking a step back. "You're dead either way." The man paced, laughing menacingly as he stepped into the light, illuminating his features.

It was him, it was the Founder.

John's eyes widened as the light shone down on the twisted man's haunting smile. John saw the evil and hatred in his eyes, in his glare. The founder left the room without another word, leaving John to stare at the filthy walls, trapped like a rodent. John's hands shook as he lifted the noisy shackles, he couldn't teleport. Why couldn't he teleport? He had no way of escaping.

John thought about what the Founder had said. He wanted to know where the others were, he wanted John to tell him. John knew that the founder had particularly good telepathic skills, so why didn't he just read his mind? Instead, the Founder wanted John to give his people up by choice. But John wouldn't let that happen.

John remained in the small room, given scraps to get by. After what felt like days passed, the heavy metal door opened slowly and noisily. In the doorway stood Stephen with his hands behind his back.

"Stephen?" John said in disbelief, squinting his eyes.

Stephen stood in silence, refusing to look at the filthy, damaged rebel.

John tried to stand up, pulling at the chains. "Let me go!" John screamed.

Stephen swallowed hard, taking a step towards John, revealing what he was holding behind his back. The needle.

"No, Stephen, you can't do this to me!" John cried. Stephen raised the needle, John's eyes were wide, begging Stephen. Stephen looked at John apologetically as he brought the needle to John's arm. "Please, Stephen!" John wailed.

"I'm sorry" Stephen whispered, and suddenly, everything was black, for John at least.

John woke up in the hideout, completely disorientated and in immense pain. "Where am I?" John spoke slowly.

"Home" Cara smiled Softly.

"What happened?" John questioned, not remembering anything since being in the grim room.

"When I went home to look for you, the Founder confronted me, told me he had something to show me. He took me to where he had you held prisoner and told me that I should be the one to strip you of your powers. When I went in, I called on Cara and Russell who attacked me, to make it seem as though you had attacked me and escaped. Cara and Russell teleported you out while I stayed and told the Founder what had happened." Stephen explained.

_Thank you, _John told Stephen, reaching a hand out to him. Stephen took his hand and sat next to him. Russell and Cara left John and Stephen as they fell asleep next to eachother.

The next day John woke up, greeted by Stephen who was still asleep, now lying across his chest. John ran his fingers through Stephen's hair, and before long Stephen was awake, stretching and yawning.

"Afternoon, Sleepyhead" John teased.

Stephen smiled. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see John's glowing smile, smiling right back at him. "I better get going soon, my mom will be wondering where I am."

"I'll miss you" John admitted without realising what he was saying.

_I know_. Stephen teased. He got up, teleporting home, only to be greeted by a not so friendly face.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Been really busy & a little stressed, I hope you liked this story because it's nearing it's end, but there'll be plenty more to come, maybe some one shots. Also, before you read this chapter, please have a look at the chapter before this, as I completely replaced it.

Jedakiah. His eyes were hollow and cold, stood in the doorway; he looked at Stephen with no warmth, love, or compassion. Jedakiah walked past Stephen, leaving the house.

"Stephen, where on earth have you been? I tried calling you-"

"I'm home now" Stephen interrupted his mother. He knew what she was going to say, he knew how she felt, he understood. "So what did Jedakiah want?"

"He was worried" she laughed, as if it was something he should have known. "We all were."

"I'm sorry mom..." Stephen wrapped his arms around his mother. "It's hard to relax when it comes to the people we love, huh" Stephen thought of all the people he cared about: his mother and family, the tomorrow people, and John. It was hard to relax when he was constantly fussing over John. John lived in a dangerous world, it wasn't easy being him, it wasn't easy caring for him either. Always threatened, even when it seemed like things could only get better. Stephen was sick and tired of this life, and John deserved more.

"I guess it is" Marla replied after a long pause. She held her son tighter, like she planned never to let him go again. All she had left was Stephen and Luca, she couldn't afford to lose them too.

"I'll be upstairs" Stephen said, peeling his mother's protective arms off him and racing up the stairs. Astrid was waiting in his room, sat on his bed. "Astrid?"

Astrid stood up and charged past him, not breathing a word, not looking him in the eye. "Astrid!" he called after her, running down the stairs. Astrid slammed the door in Stephen's face, but he ran out after her anyway, "Astrid!" he yelled. She stopped. She slowly turned to face Stephen who stood a couple of feet away from her. "You were worried." Stephen panted, out of breath.

"Yep" Astrid snapped. "You didn't think to call, or text?"

"I had a rough night-"

"A rough night?!" Astrid screamed, "How do you think my night was?"

"I'm sorry" Stephen lowered his head, unable to face his best friend. Astrid walked away in silence. How could he be so ungrateful? He had family and friends that cared for him, and he was throwing that away.

* * *

><p><em>John?<em>

_Yeah Stephen?_

Stephen lay on his bed, he didn't say anything more. He couldn't. John teleported into his room, stood at the foot of Stephen's bed. John looked at Stephen's tense body face dripping with sweat, or was he crying? His hair ruffled and his eyes vacant. John didn't say anything, he lay next to Stephen, wrapping his arms around his tense body. He rested his head against Stephen's neck, feeling him exhale and relax a little. His body was less tense and his eyes closed as he accepted John's help. He needed someone there, not someone to tell him everything would be okay, but someone who was there for him no matter what. John was what he needed. He was tired of making everyone worry, he was tired of the people he loved being in danger. He just wanted to escape for a while. In John's arms he felt he could escape, he was safe, he was free. As long as he had John, he'd be okay.

Stephen opened his eyes to be faced with John's gazing protectively into his. it was dark, he'd fallen asleep and John had stayed with him. "We're making a habit of this aren't we?" John joked, smirking.

"Thank you" Stephen smiled, resting his head against John's chest. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Don't you forget it" John replied.

Stephen stared at him with sad eyes "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you worry" Stephen sighed. "I put you through a lot, I put everyone through a lot. I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

John laughed in response, "Shut up, that's what I'm here for, to worry. It's my job as your..." John stopped, searching for the right word.

"Your what, hey?" Stephen teased as he gave John a nudge.

"As the person who loves you more than anything" John whispered gently into Stephen's ear.

Stephen leaned forward and kissed John "Thank you" Stephen grinned as he started to blush. John gave him a wink and teleported out of his room

Stephen spread out over his bed, feeling a lot more relaxed and a lot happier since seeing John. John knew what Stephen was going through, no one else could really know or understand, not even Jedakiah or Astrid. He still felt bad for how he made them feel, but he was protecting them as much as he could, he didn't want them worrying any more than they already did, so this was the best way forward. He accepted the guilt he felt and tried to think about how it was for the best. He always had John if he ever got lonely in this world that he had to live in, apart from everyone else. He pictured John's calming eyes and let himself fall asleep once again.


End file.
